Chapitre 1: Une rentré mouvementé
by HirotoEtMoi56
Summary: C'est la rentrée, Kilari partit alors au lycée où elle retrouvait tous ses amis. Ils voulurent aller pique-niquer au parc, mais Kilari avait disparue... Leur âges: Hiroto 17 ans, Kilari 17 ans, Seiji 18 ans, Cobéni 17 ans, Noélli 19 ans etc...


Chapitre 1:

Une rentrée mouvementé

Le réveil de Kilari sonne, mais Kilari reste couchée. Le réveil sonne une deuxième fois et cette fois beaucoup plus fort ! Kilari se lève en sursaut.

« Hm... Déjà... Pffff... Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à la rentrée... On est bien en

vacance... » dit Kilari en étant pas encore bien réveillée.

Elle partit alors se doucher. Cette douche prit quarante minutes, quand elle fut sortit de sa douche, elle pris alors son petit déjeuné.

« MIAM ! C'est trop bon, elle regarde sa montre, OH NON ! JE VAIS ÊTRE EN RETARD, dès LE PREMIER JOUR ! IL FAUT QUE JE ME DEPÊCHE ! » crie t-elle.

Elle couru jusqu'au lycée, elle arrive dans la cour des lycéens. Elle aperçue toutes ses amies ainsi qu'Hiroto et Seiji.

« SALUT TOUT LE MONDE ! crie Kilari joyeuse.

- SALUT KILARI ! crièrent le petit monde.

- Tu nous as vraiment manqué, Kilari ! dit Seiji.

- Oui Seiji a raison ! répondu Cobéni.

- Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué ! » répondu Kilari avec une larme qui descendait le long de sa joue.

Elle tourne la tête en direction d'Hiroto. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, ils se fixèrent pendant un certain moment.

Kilari s'approche en disant.

« T-Toi a-aussi... Tu-tu m'as BEAUCOUP manqué Hiroto... » dit-elle en pleurant de joie.

Hiroto s'approche encore et l'a prit dans ses bras en la serrant très fort.

« M-Mais... ?! * Pourquoi me prend il dans ses bras ?! Hm... Je suis si bien dans ses bras... J'aimerais resté au près de lui toutes ma vie... Il faut que je lui avoue mes sentiments... * » dit et pense Kilari.

Ce fut un moment de surprise pour tout le monde.

Soudain, une méduse tombe du ciel, évidement sur la tête à Hiroto.

« OH NON PAS LUI ! crie Hiroto en lachant Kilari.

- NE TOUCHE PAS UN MA KILARI ! dit Arashi en lui jetant une poulpe à la figure.

- Oh ! Salut Arashi ! Et arrête d'embêter Hiroto ! dit Kilari surprise.

- SALUT MA TRES CHERE KILARI ! crie Arashi en saignant du nez.

- OH ! Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas ta « Chère Kilari »donc STOP ! dit Hiroto énervé.

- Oh... Il est jaloux le petit Hiroto ? Que c'est mignon ! dit Arashi en ricanant.

- P-P-P-Pas du TOUT ! C'est juste qu'elle n'est pas d'accord que tu l'appelle de cette manière, pas vrai, Kilari ? répondu Hiroto.

- Euh... Oui... Arashi, Hiroto à raison, ne m'appelle pas comme ça... S'il te plaît. répondu t-elle.

- Rolalalallaaaa ! C'est bon, je l'appelle comme je veux, OK ?! répondu brusquement Arashi.

- C'est bon lache-là un peu, C'EST CLAIR ? » crie Noélli.

Soudain, Cobéni chuchote à Seiji:

« Tu as vue la jalousie d'Hiroto ?

- Oui c'est vrai... * Hiroto, tu es bien amoureux de Kilari ça se voit ! * HAHAHA ! rie et pense Seiji.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ainsi ?! demande Hiroto.

- Pour rien... Allez ! Il faut y aller, ça a sonné ! » répondu Seiji.

Ils allèrent tous se ranger dans leur rang snd2, ils sont tous dans la même classe sauf Arashi. Ils entrèrent dans leur classe, et restèrent debout, Kilari et à côté de Hiroto, Seiji à côté de Cobéni et Noélli qui est normalement à côté de Ayomi.

Le professeur entre dans la classe.

« Good moning classe ! dit la professeur.

- Goog moning miss ! répondirent les élèves.

- How are you ?

- I'm fine ! répondirent les élève de nouveau.

- It is the absente today ?

- Yes ! Ayomi Cloudy !

- Okay, sit down please !

- Heureusement qu'Ayomi est absent, je ne peux plus le sacquer... chuchote Hiroto en s'adressant à Kilari.

- Tu ne l'aime pas à ce point ? répondu alors Kilari.

- QUOI ? Moi aimer ce pervers ? JAMAIS ! crie Hiroto.

- Shut up Hiroto and Kilari please.

- Sorry miss... dit Kilari.

-Okay, Kilari what's english for « parler » ? demande la prof' à Kilari.

- Euh... I... I don't know miss... répondu Kilari.

- PFFFFF ! Tu sais même pas ça !? PouAAAHH ! ricane Hiroto.

- Stop it Hiroto ! dit brusquement la prof'.

- Speak... C'est speak ! souffle Hiroto à Kilari.

- Ah, merci... S-Speak ! répondu Kilari.

- Yes ! Good, one point ! félicite la prof'

- Cool j'ai un point !

- Si je n'avais pas été là, tu aurais moins un ! dit Hiroto.

- Ouais mais voilà ! » répondu Kilari.

La fin du cours d'anglais s'annonce. La récréation de 10 minutes était annoncé.

« Que je suis nul en anglais... soupire Kilari.

- Ça, on ne peux pas dire le contraire ! rie Hiroto.

- Voyons Hiroto, soit plus gentil avec Kilari ! dit Seiji.

- Oh, làlàlàlà ! répondu Hiroto.

- Quel cours avons-nous après ? demande Cobéni.

- Euh... Il me semble que nous avons Mathématique ! répondit Kilari.

- Oh, non je suis encore à côté de cette cruche ! soupire Hiroto.

- Je ne suis pas une CRUCHE ! répondit Kilari.

- Nan à peine !

- Bon, ça suffit vous deux ! dit Noélli.

- Allez, il faut aller se ranger. dit Kilari.

- Oiiinnn... » pleurniche Noélli.

Ils allèrent dans la salle de math'.

« Bonjour, assayez vous ! » fit le professeur.

L'heure se déroule calmement. La sonnerie retentit, ils rangèrent leurs affaires.

« Bon on mange ensemble au self ? demande Kilari.

- Oui, allons ranger nos sac au casier. » dit Hiroto.

Ils mettent leur sac au casier. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le self.

« Je me demande se que nous allons manger ? se demande Kilari.

- De la merde, comme d'ab', quoi ! répondu Hiroto.

- Ouais, tu as certainement raison ! » répondit Noélli.

Ils prennent leur plateau et leur nourriture, et allèrent sur une table de six places car ils étaient cinq.

« Miam ! C'est trop bon ! dit Kilari.

- Berk ! Comment peux-tu aimer une chose pareil ? Demande Hiroto écœuré.

- Ben quoi, c'est bon ! répondu Kilari.

- Je ne te comprendrais jamais... désespérais Hiroto.

- Et si à la fin des cours, nous allions nous promener au parc, puis pique-niquer ? propose Noélli.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ?! répondit Kilari en souriant.

- Ouais, je suis partant. dit Hiroto.

- Nous aussi ! » disent Seiji et Cobéni.

Ils finissent tous de manger, puis allèrent en cours.

Les cours se passèrent, et se fit la sonnerie signifiant la sortie.

« Enfin ces putain de cours terminé... souffle Hiroto.

- Oui ! Bon, on va prendre des affaires chacun chez sois, et on ce retrouve au parc,

ok ? dit Noélli.

- Oui ! » répondit tous.

Ils retournèrent tous chez eux. Et ils arrivèrent tous au point de rendez-vous, sauf une.

« Ah, on est tous là ! dit Cobéni.

- Non, il manque Kilari ! fit remarquer Hiroto.

- C'est vrai ça ! dit Noélli en regardant dans tous les sens.

- Qu'est qu'elle fout ? s'impatiente Hiroto.

- Ça m'inquiète ! s'inquiète Seiji.

- De plus qu'il commence à faire nuit ! Partons à sa recherche ! » dit Hiroto.

Et ils partirent tous à la recherche de Kilari !

Pendant ce temps...

« LACHEZ-MOI ! panique Kilari.

- Oh... N'aie pas peur, on va bien s'amuser ! dit l'homme.

- NON JE NE VEUX PAS ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! crie de nouveau Kilari.

- Tu as l'air si bonne...» répondu l'homme.

L'homme l'a tripote, puis enlève sa chemisette, et son pantalon. Kilari se défend, mais l'homme était trop fort... L'homme se déshabille à son tour puis sortit son sexe à fin de violer Kilari. Kilari tentant de se défendre de nouveau, l'homme lui donna une claque. Déjà qu'elle est affaiblie par cette baffe, elle l'était encore plus avec la pénétration de l'homme qui l'a faisait souffrir.

« Hmm... Tu es si bonne... dit l'homme.

- * Non... Au secours... Anan... Nann... Je ne peux pas jouir de cette homme... Ça fait... tellement mal...* pense Kilari.

- Allez... JE VEUX T'ENTENDRE ! JOUIE ! dit l'homme en allant plus vite.

- NANNNN ! AN ANAN AN ! » joui Kilari en pleurant.

Pendant ce temps...

« MAIS OU ELLE EST ? s'inquiète Hiroto.

- REGARDE LA-BAS ! crie Seiji.

- OH NON PAS CA ! » crie Hiroto.

Il courut jusqu'au mec qui violait Kilari.

« PRENDS CA CONNARD ! crie Hiroto en le retirant de Kilari et en le frappant.

- KILARI ! CA VA ? » crie Hiroto encore une fois.

Seiji et Hiroto relevèrent Kilari qui était nue.

« Où son ses vêtements ? demande Hiroto.

- Euh, il n'y a pas de vêtements ici...!

- Et merde, comment on va faire ? s'interroge Hiroto en rougissant comme une tomate.

- Ben... Porte-là ! Et cache-là dans tes bras ! dit Seiji.

- MAIS TU ES MALADE !? crie Hiroto.

- Tu n'as pas le choix ! » sourie Seiji.

Hiroto lance un regard noir à Seiji, et pris dans ses bras la jeune femme nue en la collant à son torse. Hiroto se mit à courir, il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade... Il regarde sa princesse tant désiré, qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

Il l'a ramène chez lui suivis de Seiji.

« Viens on l'amène dans ma chambre ! » dit Hiroto.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et arrive dans la chambre et Hiroto dépose délicatement Kilari sur son lit. Hiroto regarde le corps de Kilari à nouveau.

Seiji vit les yeux d'Hiroto se balader sur le corps de Kilari. Il sourit.

« Tu en as envie, hein Hiroto ?

- Q-QUOI ? N'-N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Et puis au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, va plutôt prévenir les autres ! » répondu Hiroto genêt.

Seiji partit prévenir les autres.

Hiroto essaye de réveiller Kilari.

« Kilari ?! S'il te plaît, réveille-toi !

- Hm... Hm... Hi... Hi-roto... ? dit doucement Kilari.

- Kilari !? Ça va ? Comment te sens-tu ? demande Hiroto inquiet.

- Faible... AAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! Je suis toute nue ! s'écrie Kilari.

- AAAAAAHHHH ! PARDON ! J'ai oublié de te mettre la couverture sur ton beau corps ! EUH JE VEUX DIRE , sur toi ! » reprit-il genêt.

Kilari le regarde toute rouge, ne savant que dire... Choquée par ce que lui a dit Hiroto. Elle pense: * **Que veut-il dire par là... ? … Il m'aurait... O-Observé ? ***

« O-Où son mes vêtements ? demande timidement Kilari.

- Ben, quand on t'a sauvée de ce mec, il n'y avait plus de vêtements... Donc... Je t'ai pris dans mes bras... Quand tu étais nue, alors pour te cacher, j'ai dû te collé contre mon torse pour que tu n'es pas froid et que personne ne te voie... répondu Hiroto.

- … En tout cas, merci de m'avoir sauvée... Il me faisait vraiment mal ! » répondu Kilari en commençant à pleurer.

Hiroto là voyant pleurer , la soulève et là pris dans ses bras, alors qu'elle était toujours nue. Kilari rougie comme une tomate, elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade.

« Quoi qu'il arrive Kilari, je serais toujours là pour te protéger... Parce que... Je T'AIME ! » révèle Hiroto à Kilari.

Kilari était encore plus rouge qu'une tomate cette fois. Le cœur qui battait beaucoup plus vite qu'une bombe, elle allait exploser. Elle était bouffé de chaleur à force d'être collé au torse d'Hiroto, alors qu'elle était nue.

« … Je... Moi aussi... Je t'aime ! dit-elle en embrassant son cou.

- Kilari... » fit Hiroto en souriant.

Hiroto se détache de Kilari, et là regarde droit dans les yeux. Hiroto s'approche du visage de Kilari, puis Kilari ferme les yeux, Hiroto l'embrasse langoureusement.

Il descend un peu plus bas, il regarde les seins de Kilari, les caresses et puis les lèche sensuellement.

Kilari se mit à gémir.

« Oooohh ! Hiroto... C'est si agréable ! »

Soudain, quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Hiroto et Kilari ayant la porte fermé, n'entendirent rien. Alors Wagumo allait ouvrir.

« Ah, bonsoir Seiji ! Ils sont en haut. dit Wagumo.

- Merci c'... »

Mais Seiji fut coupé par un jouissement super aigu. Seiji et Wagumo regardèrent en direction des escaliers la où se trouvait la chambre d'Hiroto. Seiji monte les escaliers. Il ouvrit la porte. Il écarquille les yeux quand il vit la tête d'Hiroto entre les jambes de Kilari.

* Il fait quoi là ?! Il... Il... là LECHE ? * s'interroge Seiji.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous FAITES ? » crie Seiji en écarquillant les yeux au maximum.

Hiroto en levant brusquement la tête, se relève brusquement, en rougissant d'un rouge très vif. Kilari rougie et se mit en boule pour cacher son corps.

« Ri-Ri-RiEN ! M-MÊ-MÊLE-TOI DE TOI ! bégaye Hiroto affreusement genêt.

- C'-C'est vrai que ça ne me regarde pas, mais c'est vraiment fort ce que je viens de voir... ! Tu l'as léchait ?! demande Seiji genêt de demander cette question et encore sous le choque.

- CA NE TE REGARDE PAS C'EST MA VIE PERSONNEL AVEC KILARI ! Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

- C'est bon pas grave Hiroto... Si il a assisté, on peut lui faire confiance... Si il a vue que tu me léchait... EUH ZUT JE VEUX DIRE QUE C'EST PERSONNEL ! reprit Kilari angoissé et un rouge plus vif que tout à l'heure.

- Bon... Oh, moins je suis heureux que vous vous êtes avoué vos sentiments ! Bon je vais vous laisser tranquille, comme ça vous pouvez finir ce que vous avez commencé ! Ah, et tiens les crêpes ! Allez ! Passez une bonne soirée, entre amoureux ! répondu Seiji.

- M-Merci... répondu Kilari.

- A-ATTENDS ! crie Hiroto.

- Oui ? répondu Seiji.

- De un, tu ne dis à personne ce que tu viens d'assister, et de deux tu dis aux prof's que nous serons absent Kilari et moi, et tu sais pourquoi ! Merci et à bientôt. dit Hiroto.

- Ok, compte sur moi, à plus les amoureux, et repose-toi bien Kila pas trop Hiroto, hein ?! » dit Seiji en fesant un clin-d'œil, puis fermant la porte.

Seiji descend les marches.

« Alors, s'était quoi ? demandèrent Wagumo et Kôta.

- Rien, Kilari est tombé ! HAHAHA ! Quelle étourdite ! mentis Seiji.

- HAHA ! Ok, à bientôt ! disent Wagumo et Kôta.

- Merci, à plus, et ne dérangé pas Hiroto et Kilari ! D'accord ?

- D'ACCORD ! » répondirent les quatre frères de Hiroto.

Seiji partit.

Pendant ce temps, Hiroto ferme la porte de la chambre à clef.

« Voilà ! On ne serra plus dérangé ! dit Hiroto.

- Ouais... Je t'aime mon cœur ! répondu Kilari.

- Oui, moi aussi ma lapinette ! Répondit Hiroto en se rapprochant de Kilari et en l'embrassant.

- Veux-tu... Faire se que nous avions commencé ? demande Hiroto.

- C'est comme tu veux, mon amour !

- Non, c'est toi ! Te sens-tu ? Car tu as l'air mal en point à cause de ce mec ! C'est toi de le savoir !... répondu Hiroto.

- C'est vrai que j'ai un peu du mal à cause de ce mec, mais je veux pas me priver de ce plaisir avec toi ! répondu Kilari.

- Tu es sûr ? redemanda Hiroto.

- Oui ! » répondu Kilari de nouveau.

Alors Hiroto s'approche de Kilari et l'embrasse avec la langue. Il l'a dit basculer en arrière, et il se positionne sur elle. Kilari tout en l'embrassant, retire la chemise d'Hiroto délicatement, elle caresse le torse d'Hiroto en douceur, Hiroto caresse les seins de Kilari avec beaucoup de douceur. Kilari jouissait, elle mit ses mains sur la ceinture d'Hiroto, puis le lui retire. Hiroto était en caleçon, quand Kilari vue que le membre d'Hiroto était apparent sur son caleçon, elle glisse la tête jusqu'à son caleçon. Hiroto lève la tête en regardant Kilari, il lui lance un sourire. Kilari descend le caleçon d'Hiroto jusqu'au pieds. Kilari mit la tête entre les jambes d'Hiroto puis lève la tête pour le regarder. Elle lui sourit.

« Puis-je ? demande Kilari.

- Vas-y, fais-moi rêvé ! » répondit Hiroto avec un sourire coquin.

Alors Kilari mit le pénis d'Hiroto dans sa bouche, et fit des vas-et-viens avec sa bouche et sa langue qui joue avec.

Hiroto jouissait très fort.

« ANAN C'EST TROP BON KILA ! AN ANA AN ! J'ADORE CONTINUE BEBE ! » dit Hiroto plein de joie et de plaisir que lui offrais Kilari.

Il jouissait. Kilari était heureuse et va plus vite avec ses vas-et-viens. Puis elle s'arrête. Et remonte jusqu'au visage de Hiroto, et l'embrasse. Hiroto fit basculer Kilari sur le côté, et se mit sur elle. Et à ce moment là, il l'a pénètre. Kilari avait de petite douleurs, mais elle joui de plaisir, Hiroto restant immobile en Kilari.

« Vas-y... Mon... Cœur, do-don-ne tous se que tu AAAAAS ! » dit Kilari.

Alors Hiroto commence ses vas-et-viens très rapide, Kilari joui beaucoup plus fort, Hiroto adoré sa il était au ange. Une heure plus tard, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre...

Fin du chapitre 1

Message de l'auteur: Merci de m'avoir lu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus ! Sa m'as pris à peut près 3h15 à écrire et corriger et changer les phrases donc j'ai fais se que j'ai pu. Par contre pour la suite sa risque de prendre un peu plus de temps, donc excusez-moi ! Merci de donnez votre avis sur ce chapitre.


End file.
